The Dome Dolls
We open we us seeing this new menacing figure walking in the wastelands. Back at the garage, when Flynn is having trouble fixing his vehicle, Summer some how knows exactly what he needs to do to fix it. In an attempt to help Dr. K learn that Candy & Junk Food are not meals, Ziggy tries (but fails) to teach the good Doctor how to make breakfast. This new figure approaches the Venjix Palace. Tenaya & unveils her new Chemical Bot. But Tenaya 7's arrogance is interrupted and shot down with Kilobyte, Venjix' most feared General, enters. He was believed destroyed, but he has finally made his way back to Venjix. Tenaya 7 & Kilobyte don't start off on good terms, leading to Venjix ordering Tenaya to take her Chemical Bot and attack the city. When Tenaya & the Grinders arrive, the Rangers show up. However, they soon learn of the new Attack Bot being located across town. So Gold & Silver stay behind to take on the Grinders and Tenaya 7. Meanwhile the others battle the Chemical Bot, forcing him to retreat. But before he left, the Rangers managed to make him drop one of his Chemical Bottles. When Tenaya 7 returns, Kilobyte is anything but impressed with her plan, Attack Bot & skills. The Chemical Bot managed to stay in the city, and puts some yellow chemical into the city's air supply system. As Corinth starts to feel the results of the chemical, the Rangers are at their base, and Summer shows she's also perfect at playing pool. But the toxin soon reaches the Rangers base and all the guys pass out. We learn that every man in Corinth City, including Colonel Mason Truman, is out cold. Summer takes command and tells Gemma to continue working on her upgrades for the Road Attack Zord. Summer leaves to help Vasquez at City Command, and Dr. K starts working on an antidote. Kilobyte is still not impressed with Tenaya 7's plan. Tenaya tries to take a cheap shot at the General, but he's too quick and fights back. Summer helps Vasquez and then starts to lay out her plan against the Chemical Bot. Gemma has completed her upgrade, but the Road Attack Zord can only be powered by Scott's Engine Cell. Dr. K tries her first version of the antidote, only to find it unsuccessful and not temporary. When Tenaya 7, Grinders and Chemical Bot arrive, Summer & Gemma take Dillon's car to the city. They start fighting the evil forces while Vasquez readies for Summer's plan. They morph and continue their fight against the Grinders, but their energy is falling fast. As they battle the Chemical Bot, Summer orders Vasquez to start Operation City Storm. The cities weather systems are used to create a large storm. The lightning takes out the Grinders, and a tornado blows away the Chemical Bot. But Tenaya 7 is still left. Now the girls are out of power. Dr. K completes the antidote. The guys are awakened and ordered into the city. Scott is given the Road Attack Zord to fight the Chemical Bot. Just as Tenaya 7 is about to finish off Summer & Gemma with a blast, Kilobyte comes in and fires a cheap shot on her, and then he leaves. Green, Black, Blue & Gold then show up and Tenaya & is forced to retreat. Across town, the Red Ranger takes out the Chemical Bot with the Road Attack Zord's Burn Out Attack. With the Red Ranger's Power too low, the other Rangers take on the giant Chemical Bot with their Zords & Megazords. They destroy the bot with the ValveMax & Mach Megazords. Gemma, Gem & Ziggy go and place the antidote in the Corinth City Air Supply Systems, thus bringing all the men back awake. Back at the garage, Dillon isn't too happy that Summer & Gemma took his car, and thus during the tornado, his hood got trashed. Tenaya is about to walk into the main room of the Venjix Palace, but stops when she hears Venjix & Kilobyte talking. She overhears that there is a secret about herself that she does not yet know about.